iHave True Friends
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: What if the gang never became friends? My iCarly What If Story Challenge post


**Hey, Hey, Hey! This is my entry for the What if Challenge! I almost lost this story so I'm glad it made it. My brother pulled my flashdrive out of my laptop and it had all my stories on it. Most are okay but I lost two stories I was working on *cue sad music* But on a happier note, this story was saved! *cue happy dance* Okay, now that story time is over, I have important news. If you would like to vote for my story on the What if Challenge, go to TheWrtInMe (who also edited this story for me!) and click iHave True Friends and my name. Also, check out all the other authors who will be entering: mels garcia, AnnieRocket5, Samantha_Nicole_Trewyn, DwynAuthor, and everyone else who entered! **

**Now, I think you will figure out my what if by the first paragraph but in case you don't know it is: What if Carly and Sam never became friends when they met thus they never became friends with Freddie or Gibby or started iCarly. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

Carlotta 'Carly' Shay is just a typical American teenager; a normal high school senior that lives with her brother Spencer in Seattle, Washington. She also happened to be one of the most popular girls in school, dating the most popular guy in school, Griffin, a total bad boy. Her best friend is Wendy and just as popular as Carly; they are inseparable. Her life is perfect.

"Hey, baby," Her totally hot boyfriend said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

Carly looked up from cleaning out her locker and smiled. "Hi, ready to party tonight?"

"Of course. It's going to be the biggest party of the year! You and Wendy always throw the best parties," Griffin said. "The whole senior class is coming."

Carly smiled big. It was Wendy and Carly's annual end of the year party and since they were seniors, it was a full blown party. They graduate tonight then party the night away. "Of course they are. We _are_ the most popular girls in school."

Carly handed Griffin her box and started to finish cleaning out her locker. Samantha 'Sam' Puckett chose to walk up at that time. Carly and Sam haven't been on the best of terms since they were eight years old. Sam had stolen Carly's sandwich and pushed her over; Carly took her sandwich back and pushed Sam thus creating a huge fight that caused the teachers to literally pull them off of each other. From that moment on, the girls have hated each other.

"Shay," Sam said going up to her locker that was two over from Carly's locker. She opened it and started pulling out her things.

"Puckett. Get arrested again?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, with your boyfriend," Sam said smirking at Griffin.

Carly growled at the blonde. "Come on, baby." Carly took Griffin's wrist and dragged him away.

Sam scowled at the brunette and continued cleaning out her locker. Sam is another typical American teenager except she has been arrested many times and been to juvie more times than she could count. She just barely graduated and only because none of her teachers wanted her back another year. Her mom was crazy and didn't care about her. She would leave Sam home alone for weeks at a time, thus causing Sam to get a job. Her twin sister, Melanie, was off at some fancy boarding school then a fancy college. She hadn't seen her in months. Sam hung around the bad kids; they were her gang not friends. She had no friends. Sam finished cleaning out her locker and slammed it shut, stomping off to the auditorium, pushing Fredward 'Freddie' Benson down as she passed.

Freddie pulled himself off the ground and dusted himself off. Freddie was the new kid at school, only being in Seattle a month. He lived in Bushwell with his over-protective mother, who was crazy. Being the new kid was so hard. He had no friends, everyone saw him as the nerd who knew everything about computers. Sam Puckett constantly teased and fought with him, the popular kids made fun of him, and the nerds thought he was a freaky genius. He didn't fit in with anybody. He made his way to his locker, bent down and opened it. Out fell an invitation. Freddie looked at it confused then opened the invitation. It read 'All Seniors are invited to The Biggest Bash of the Year at Wendy's House.' Freddie shook his head, cleaned out his locker, and went off to class.

* * *

><p>Graduation practice. Torture for all seniors. Orenthal 'Gibby' Gibson groaned as they told them to stand up and do it again. He just wanted to get this stupid robe off and go home. He still didn't know how he got here today. All his teachers called him special. They probably passed him for the same reason they passed Sam, so they didn't have to see him again. Gibby was the strange kid of the senior class. He would go around all day without his shirt and dance. Everyone made fun of him, including Sam Puckett. She broke his thumbs because he asked her out. Now that Freddie Benson moved to Ridgeway, she had moved from Gibby to Freddie. He was happy about that.<p>

"Gibson!"

Gibby looked up to see Miss Briggs towering over him. "Yes, Miss Briggs?"

"Because of your daydreaming, we are going to go through the ceremony again," Miss Briggs said.

The senior class groaned and turned to glare at Gibby.

"Gibson!" He heard Sam yell.

Gibby sunk down in his seat, trying to hide from the class.

* * *

><p>***Party***<p>

Freddie looked around Wendy's house. House was definitely an understatement. Freddie didn't know they had houses this big in Seattle. He felt very out of place, being the new kid. A girl giggled and pushed her way past Freddie and into another room. He saw Gibby dancing on the table with his shirt off.

"Scary, isn't it?"

Freddie turned to see Sam Puckett behind him. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a red and white striped shirt with a black jacket over it and black boots. She gestured to Gibby dancing then shuddered.

"Yeah, it is," Freddie answered then turned towards Sam.

"He's been doing that since middle school," Sam said motioning for him to follow her. "The first time it happened, I almost threw up. It was disgusting."

Freddie frowned, wondering why she was talking to him of all people. "Glad I missed that."

"You didn't miss much. Must suck though?" Sam asked as she led him into the kitchen and fixed a plate.

"What must suck?"

"Moving towards the end of senior year. What if nothing transferred? You would have been screwed."

"I got really lucky," Freddie said going to fix a plate. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sam looked at him, surprised then shrugged. "Because, I have no friends and you have no friends. We're both loners. We might as well be loners together."

Freddie sighed and nodded, smiling at Sam. "Seems fair."

Sam shrugged like it was nothing and sat down on the stool by the island. Freddie stood beside her, watching as people came in to get food; Carly Shay being one. Freddie had never seen a more beautiful girl. Her brown hair was down with slight curls and her dress showed off her legs. God, those legs. His eyes were trailing down those legs when he felt something hit him. He turned to see Sam glaring.

"Sorry, kid, you have no shot with her. She's the most popular girl in school dating the most popular boy in school," Sam told him.

"A guy can dream, right?"

"Benson, every guy dreams about Shay but they will never be able to have her. She is perfect. Too perfect for anybody."

"Why do you hate her?"

"It's none of your business, now is it, Benson? Just because I'm sitting next to you doesn't mean we're best friends."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Freddie said looking down at his plate, embarrassed. "This party bites."

"Want to go outside? It's usually quieter."

"Yeah, sure. Lead the way."

Sam stood up, threw away her empty plate, than led Freddie outside. Outside was quieter and huge. There was an in ground pool and a patio. Sam took off her boots, rolled up her pants, sat down, and stuck her feet in the pool. "Are you going to join me, Benson?"

"I'm good," Freddie said pulling up a chair and sitting by her. "It is definitely quieter out here. Are the end of the year parties always this bad?"

"Don't know. This is my first one. I'm not on good terms with Shay liked I mentioned before so I never went. My twin sister forced me to come tonight," Sam explained.

"There are two of you? God, help me," Freddie joked.

Sam grinned and looked up at him. "You know it."

They sat in silence for a while until Gibby came running out, with just his boxers on.

"Gibby, what happened to you?" Sam asked horrified.

"I was dancing then all the sudden I was tackled to the ground, had my pants removed then thrown outside," Gibby explained.

"Why would someone do that?" Freddie asked.

"And without me?"

"Sam!"

"I think part of it was I saw Griffin and Wendy making out in a closet," Gibby said.

"Why were they in a closet?" Freddie asked.

"Why were you in a closet?"

"I thought it was the bathroom," Gibby answered honestly.

"So, let me get this straight," Sam said. "You saw Griffin and Wendy making out so one of the populars took off your pants and you threw you outside."

"I sort of told Jeremy I was going to tell Carly and I think they over heard me," Gibby confessed.

"Oh, Gibby," Sam said shaking her head.

Gibby shrugged then sat by Sam, dipping his feet in.

"I can't believe you!"

The three loners looked up to see Griffin pulling a struggling Carly outside.

"I thought you loved me!" Carly yelled pulling herself out of Griffin's grip and backing up.

"God, Carly, it's always about you. I threw out my Pee-Wee babies because of _you._ I changed my clothes because of _you. _Everything I do is because of _you._ I don't love you! I never have," Griffin yelled. "I just dated you because Wendy told me to."

Freddie looked down at Gibby and Sam who were wearing the same shocked expression. Freddie and Gibby stood and watched, ready to stop Griffin.

Carly stared at him in shock, tearing falling down. "Griffin-"

"Just shut up, Carly."

Sam stood up and stomped towards the couple, the boys following. "That's enough, Griffin. I don't even like Carly but what you are doing is heartless. No guy should ever cheat on a girl."

Griffin looked at Sam then at Gibby and Freddie, smirking. "Oh, yeah, whatcha going do, Puckett?"

"This." Sam took Griffin's wrist, yanked him forward then flipped him into the pool. "That's for being a two timing jerk." Sam turned her back to him and looked at Carly who was shaking with tears. She looked at Freddie and Gibby, wondering what to do.

"Let's get you home, Carly," Freddie said pulling out his keys. "Where do you live?"

"B-bushwell," Carly chocked out.

"Lucky for you, I live there too," Freddie said smiling.

Sam wrapped her arm around Carly's shoulder and pulled her close. "C'mon, kid."

"Wait, all of you are coming?" Freddie asked.

"My sister drove me here so I have no way to get home," Sam said.

"My mom drove me here," Gibby said.

"Okay, then. Let's go." Freddie led them all to the front yard where his car was on the side of the road. Sam helped Carly into the back then sat with her, Gibby in the front seat with Freddie. They drove in silence except for Sam whispering to Carly. Finally, Freddie pulled up to Bushwell where Sam helped a still crying Carly out of the car. "What floor?"

"E-eight C-c," Carly cried.

Freddie nodded, led them to the elevator, and pressed 8. They rode in silence, with Carly's head on Sam's shoulder. The elevator dinged and Freddie led the group out and knocking on 8-C.

"S-spencer is here. H-he's my brother," Carly told Freddie.

Freddie nodded. The door opened up to reveal a tall man wearing duck pajamas.

"Hi," He said looking at Freddie. "I'm Spencer!"

"S-spencer!" Carly said running out of Sam's arms and into Spencer's. "He cheated on me!"

"What? Who? What happened? Who are these kids?" Spencer asked looking at Carly then Freddie, Sam, and Gibby.

"They told Griffin off!" Carly said pulling away. "Well, Sam did. She flipped him in the pool and the new kid drove me home."

"Freddie," Freddie mumbled.

"Well, come on in, heroes," Spencer said opening the door so they could all come in.

Sam and Freddie sat on the couch with Carly, Gibby sat in the chair, and Spencer stood up.

"So, Griffin cheated?" Spencer started.

"With Wendy! He never loved me! He never even wanted to go out with me! It was all Wendy's doing!" Carly cried.

"Slow down, Carls. Tell the whole story."

"Well, I overheard Gibby tell Jeremy that he saw Griffin and Wendy making out. I confronted Griffin and he pulled me in the backyard and started yelling that he never loved me. Sam, the new kid, and Gibby came over then Sam yelled at Griffin and flipped him into the pool."

"Sam as in Sam Puckett." Spencer looked at Sam. "But you two hate each other."

"No guy should ever cheat on a girl," Sam said standing up and turning away from them. "It's the worst feeling in the world."

"Sam told me on the ride home that one of ex-boyfriends cheated on her," Carly said. "Which is why she did that to Griffin and possibly one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done to me. What all of you did was so sweet. Thank you."

Sam turned back and smiled slightly. "No problem, cupcake."

"But you guys hate each other! I am so confused!" Spencer said. "It's like the Apocalypse!"

"Spencer," Carly said rolling her eyes. "The world isn't going to explode because two people who hated each other become friends."

"Friends?" Sam asked confused.

"Well, yeah. Why? Do you still hate me?" Carly asked.

"No, I guess not," Sam shrugged. "Hey, if we're friends now, can I have a sandwich?"

Carly giggled and nodded. "Thanks, Freddie and Gibby. What you did means a lot to me. I feel so bad when my "friends" would make fun of you. I doubt my "friends" even know I'm missing."

"Those aren't true friends, Carly," Freddie said. "True friends don't act like that, even we loners know that."

"You guys aren't loners," Carly said. Sam, Freddie, and Gibby looked at Carly. "Okay, you are but don't worry, we'll all be loners together."

* * *

><p>This weekend was crazy for Carly. She had avoided all her so called friends and spent it hanging out with Sam, Freddie, and Gibby. They turned out to be really cool. Sam was possibly the funniest person she ever met; she was also violent and mean and always hungry but very loyal. Freddie was a nerd but a genius when it came to technology. He fixed Carly's PearPad just by a few clicks. Gibby was weird but lovable. He was very gullible and Sam loved playing tricks on him. She definitely could see herself friends with these three loners.<p>

Carly hummed as she made her way to Groovy Smoothie where she was meeting Sam. She sat down at her table and waited.

"Hey, Shay."

Carly looked up to see Wendy in front of her. "Oh. Hi, Wendy."

"Where did you disappear to this weekend?" She asked sitting down.

"Wendy, I know about you and Griffin," Carly told her crossing her arms.

Wendy looked at her shocked. "Oh."

"Yeah and how you forced him to go out with me. What kind of a friend are you?"

"Carly, I was just trying to make you more popular."

"Well, being popular is suckish. I'd rather have friends who actually care about me and aren't just trying to make me popular."

"Carls, I know who you've been hanging out with this weekend and those are not your friends. They're nobodies. Nobody likes them. They were only invited because my mom made me invite the whole senior class."

"Well, I guess that makes me a nobody, too, cause they are my friends," Carly said standing up. "Bye, Wendy." She walked out of the Groovy Smoothie where Sam was waiting. "Come on, Sam, let's hang out."

It's funny how things change. Carly started the week the most popular girl, dating the most popular guy, and surrounded by friends. But she was unhappy, her boyfriend was a jerk and her friends weren't her friends. Now she wasn't popular and she didn't have a boyfriend or many friends but for the first time, real friends- and she was happy.

**If you liked it, remember to go to TheWrtInMe's profile and vote for iHave True Friends. iCarly The Movie will be updated soon for keep an eye out. Review and vote!**


End file.
